You wanna love me huh ?
by goofybunny123
Summary: what happens when u cross a pro cosplayer and a school playboy nothing good exspecially if her firend loves her and she is trying to train to become the next generation of vocaloides rintoxrin mainly rinxlen some yummaxrin some suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

**by goofybunny123**

**disclaimer- I do not own vocaloid wish I did though :(**

**sorry that if you don't like it because this is like my second story srry if you don't like it *tears up***

**thanks for everything have a good day !**

* * *

><p>You Wanna Love Me Huh?<p>

chapter 1

It was just a day like any other another day at a hell hole of a school yeah sure you would think that volcoid high for future volcoids would be my dream wouldn't you i get to sing all day and hang with other elites but its not i mean for the past year i have hated my life along with this little banana haired freak that plays with innocent little hearts well I got one thing to say to him FUCK HIM and his little tricks and his little toys all believe I'm such a loner when i actually have amazing friends like miku ,kaito ,and mikuo and VY2 yuuma he is so nice and lets me wear his beanie with a little heart on the side kawiiie!

well aside from this i forgot to introduce my self I am rinny but my real name is rin Kagimaine and i have shoulder length gold hair with a massive white bow it looks like bunny ears it makes me look like I am 7 but I can understand because I have no chest that adds to the term of childish

also I have a very petite body and like to do some sports like gymnastics but I am a massive gamer you name it and I got beat and repeated it like 40 times lol but because I have I have a job I don't know how but I do and it is soooo fun as a professional cosplayer do to my apparent lolitaness yeah sure I am in 9th grade . And I also work at anima cons but the people at vocaloid high don't even dare speak the word "anime" or "cosplay " but I for one LIVE FOR IT ! but that will all have to wait cause I have work to do and I get to work at an exclusive event and I get to wear my fav costume .But I think someone I know is going to hold it this year oh yeah manger yay another slutty outfit to wear I think this years is themed BUNNY BUNNY BOUNCE POLOZA! Oh well sorry for the girls who do have boobs because they have to wear the whole staples leotards and fishnets bunny poof on the booty and ears and a big bow on their chest unlike me I am wearing a yellow short ruffled dress with

with a tight tube top that is yellow and has a bow in the middle of the chest area , top that is dandilion yellow and it poofs out around the middle of my ribcage it is all bows it stops right under my butt and i have to act innocent witch fyi I AM . On the sides it has ruffels going down and in the front area it would have a yellow and white bow every 2-3 inches down with a white base fabric all this with white stalking's coming up to the middle of my thigh and yellow flats with ruffles on the tips and white bows accompanied by biggggggg white bunny ears and my rosy cheeks and red lips giving my deep azure eyes contrast to my dark lashes and giving off an adorable appearance of a child like girl .I know i look young but ...

BUT WHY IN THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GO AROUND GRABBING ON RANDOM PEOPLES SLEVE AND SAY "ONEE-CHAN I WANNA SIT ON YOUR LAP COME ON ONEE-CHAN LETS TALK ?"AN TEAR UP AT THE SAME GODDAMN TIME !THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!

And what is worst is the fact that they all have to be men what is going to happen ?

* * *

><p><strong>hey its goofybunny123 here did you like would you please review for me you will get the next chapter tomorrow or at least by Monday okay so please enjoy and what will happen to rinny or rin which one idk hope you liked it !<strong>


	2. You Wanna Love Me Huh?

**by goofybunny123**

**disclaimer I do not own vocaloid**

**hey its goofy bunny here and I just wanted to say thanks to who ever cheked this out thanks u made me weekend so I updated early.**

* * *

><p>You Wanna Love Me Huh<p>

chapter 2

AT THE CONVENTION YAY

As i was looking around for my next victim i saw a unusally bannanna haired werido manerger said her son was comeing today for the cinvention just incase anyone dicideded to make a move on any of the workers or bunnys in this term of con to help keep men off us . so i decided to go make him my next victim and play around a little have some fun so i ran up to him and grabbed his sleve an teared up and said "ONEE-CHAN i thought you left me i was so scared without you oneee-chan i wanna hug for all the misery i have beeen in " and with that i fell to my knees and started to sob (fakely of course) i gusse i startled him because he turned around and said "are you allright miss ?" with a kind voice . i looked up and tackled him into a hug and shouted "oneeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-chan i wuv you dont ever leave me agin ONEEE-CHAN whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! i started fake crying harder and he bent down and started hugging me an stuck me in my lap and wispered in a husky voice "clam down clam down your onee-chan is here dont worry little sis im am hers so why dont you stop crying and smile for your onee-chan ok?"it sent chills down my spine and i couldnt help but reconigize it all clicked at once the manergers son is FUCKING LEN KAGIMIN

WHAT

THE

FUCK!

I AM FUCKING SCREWED !

i loooked up wipeing away any stray tears and the look on his face when he relized that i was rin kagamaine a girl from his class i got up quikly an started to run away from him and any other possible situtions that could happen .

LENS P.O.V.

i saw her agine and it was horrble way to meet the loner of the school huh this is actually super funny cause she looks so young and to see her in that dress just made her loook so innocent and cutely adorble the new term starts tommarow maybey i will see her i watched after her figure as she ran up to random people she even sat on someones lap and i could see the man visble shift to hide his little secert wich just made me mad i saw her get up and say "oneeeeeeeeee-chan~ i wanna leave i will see you later okay?"

and he just smilled he looked kinds like her i have meet him before oh yeah that man whore rinto kagamaine i think he is rins brother older how ironic that her own brother could have a complexe for his little sister and more at that actually onee-chan actually suites him .

I guess i found my new target i mean it is really hard to find her in school she wears thick black nerd glasses and her hair in a messy bun and a big floopy baigh sweater that only shows the rim of he school skirt huh sounds super nerdy i dont think this target will be hard well one because...

i am the schools playboy and not to add fire to my flame im also a school heartthorb so i will just say sweet nothings to her get her feelings involed in my spider web of lies and even ask her out once i know her feelings i will use her then dump her sounds like a plan i smirked to myself .

but for now i have to go talk to the my mom about this little one the loli cosplayer i heard my mom brag about her alot saying you could justeat her up at her innocence . but not all the white sheep are as white as the seem wouldnt you thinkno one could be so innocent .

As i walked over to my mom lenka kagimin as i aporched her in the game room talking to one of her workers i remember this one she stalked me for 5 years then i got a restaining order and my mom fired her 1 month later do to some stabbing issue her name was tei soukane i think but i know for sure that her first name was tei,

when i arriverd at my mothers destintion i looked at tei and glared with haterd hopefully searing through her head . but i puled up to my moom and started fireing questions

who is the loli girl ?

whats her name ?

where she live ?

what school she go to ?

how do you know her?

this is what i got back form her

rinnnnny~chan

rinnny

confendentail

vocaloid high she is in 9th grade

she works for me and she is a pro cosplayer and a gymnast so yeah kinda like that .

WHAT

THE

HELL!

* * *

><p><strong>you enjoy it review please<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 you wanna love me huh

**hey its goofybunny123 and I just wanted to say thank you if you reviewed my story keep on doing it !**

**and that this chapter is in honor of those who viewed it and reviewed it thanks goofybunny123 out **

* * *

><p>You Wanna Love Me Huh?<p>

chapter 3

Rins P.O.V.

as i walking home thoughts seem to swirl in my head why would he come let alone BE HERE and why did want to have a little fun i mean this was horrible i had no fun at this con it was bad i mean this was the WORST I HAVE BEEN AT !but i love my job i get really good pay and to dress up as whatever i want when i want and it helps me afford my lifestyle and rinto works at a cosplay cafe where i work on weekdays i just absolute love cosplaying . i did not even realize that i was almost at my house and made a right turn on Lilly lane and stopped at number 1071 .

i quickly got out my keys because the cold was eating up all the heat i had left i mean seriously rinto nee-chan~ could'nt have brought me extra clothes i mean it not that hard . as i started to open the doorknob i smelled an odd scent along with a tinge of familiars oh yeah rintos childhood friend is staying over i think his name is kaito maybe...

When i fully opened the door i was attacked by a hug and fell to the ground on its impact with kaito covering my head so it would not get hurt in the process was sweet but weird . i looked up to a blue haired weirdo looking at me with this small smile on his lips .I tried to get away from his embrace but he was to strong . after my attempts top get free i failed and just hugged him back . An the reaction i got was anything but ordinary to me ."Your onee-chan was so worried rinny ! why did you get home so lateeeeeeeeee~ . Don't' ever do this agin or u will get punished rinny okay ? after he got finished waving his finger in front of my face i managed to get out of his grasp and said back .

" it is only 9:00pm not that late rinto has comes home later than me .I am glad you were worried about me but you are not my family nor my sibling you arent even my mom or dad so don't over-react kaito .I got home late because i had to leave early do to some incident and i would of came home when it ended but that would have been at 5:00 am and you can't punish me we are not even family okay you are just my siblings childhood friend okay get this through your thick head okay ?!"i yelled and ran off to my upstairs room then made a swift turn to slam my door shut .

In a couple of seconds i was tugging at my frilly clothes trying to pry them off of me but there were so many ribbons on my dress it was hard to find the tie part eventually i gave up and just threw it off into the white carpeted floor and walked to my bathroom in my bra and panies . I pushed open the door and threw off the rest of my clothes and took my a bath welcoming the hot coding around my naked body .

after about 30 minutes i got out my usual pale skin was bright red from the heat of the bath oh well i wrapped a fluffy orange towel around me did i mention i love the color orange but not more than the fruit oh i smiling like a weirdo right just in case you wanted to know :).

I slowly walked to my closet for a change of clothes and i heard a click in my bedroom door and a small almost silent hush of the door being shut when i turned around i saw rinto nee-chan he was standing there against my door frame with his arms crossed over his chest looking me over . then he made a swift move and grabbed my wrist and started the interrogation.

**Rinto P.O.V**

I was really irritated when that blonde pervert got close to my sister i dont want to happen and then kaito hugging here like there is no tommarow mad me even more mad so i decide dthe she is MY sister and i dont stalk her i call it extensive oberserving of a specimens as in my sister i know she is pretty, well that is not the word the word is GORGOUSE and i love her more than a sister more than a brother should .Sadly she dress's like a nerd at school because she used to be popular in jr high and then some issues happend with her so called "firends" witch lead to a trumatic exsperience and memory loss so she does not even remember what happend she just think she has a phobia of ...

Oh it seems that i ran off with my words agin i thought silently when i approached my house it was a cottage like house with the little gardens but was made it really pretty is because me and rin planted those gardens toghter so i was feeling just at home with myself until i saw kaito hug my sister into a tackle from mad me mad as hell why oh kaito has a Lolita complex and loves my sister and is always acting like my mom and sometimes my dad after they left us for their jobs i mean were rich but we only use the money when we really want something i mean they are still in the picture they only come home for holidays for like 2 days and they hate rin because she doesn't agree with the whole "WE ARE YOUR PARENTS YOU WILL DO AS WE SAY" bullshit .

so yeah but they do care for her even though she wont follow their lead .I mean our dads a politic and our mom a lawyer so we have plenty of money so we can do any thing we want .

i saw rin run upstairs to her room and shut the door through the window and i hurried inside and saw bakaito standing there looking sad and down in the mood so i walked up to him and said simply "MY sister is not as simply as other girls try agin some other time okay ?" he looked up with a hopeful smile an i gave a pained smile back that looked genuine but it was not i couldn't let him know about my love for her .so i hurried up and walked up to MY sis's room and opened her door smelling the orange scent waft in the air hearing the voice as she sang in the bath i loved her voice it was beautiful and made me so happy for her to be carefree and smiling

I waited until i heard the draining of water and the rustle of a towel coming from the closet and i opened the door i know it was risky but i wouldn't mind seeing a little skin from her but i got in there and leaned on the door and looked her up and down checking her out . when she realized i was their i couldn't control myself anymore with one swift movement i quickly got hold of her wrist and pushed her up against the wall being care full not to let the towel drop from her petite bodies when she hit the wall with a soft bump and she looked up at me eyes wide i loved those azure orbs they just captured my heart every time i saw them .

I caught myself before i kised her and said by her ear in a soft voice ...

"stay away from that len guy rinny~ "

* * *

><p>hey im back<p>

please review and sm me if you wanna I'm always open bye have a good day


	4. Chapter 4 You wanna love me huh ?

**hey its goofy bunny thank you for all my views and here is the new chapter have a good day and enjoy it !**

* * *

><p><strong>You Wanna Love Me Huh ?<strong>

chapter 4

rins

P.O.V

I gulped and looked at my older brother my azure eyes wide as he leaned down to my height and came millimeters to lips but didn't kiss me instead he whispered huskily neer the lobe of my ear and said ...

"stay away from that len guy rinny~"

It sent chills down my spine an it didn't feel good ethire .after that he left out of my room and i fell down to my knees . But i quickly recovered an ran to my closet and grabbed a big t-shirt bra and panties and ran out of the bathroom dressed and jumped into my bed with a loud thump and began to think of what i should wear to school since the uniform police . i guess i will wear black tights and a big blue sweater that says epic fail in it in bold whiter letters and my hair i would just wear a plain messy bun and my glasses and maybe my big white bow so yeah i usually only wear that at my job as i layed down under my silk covers over my shivering body and going to sleep

_while rin is asleep her dreams :_

_"hey guys are we meeting up after school "i said _

_"when these foreign but familiar people turned around to me and said "actually rin we are going to a place wanna come ?"I laughed and said "of course i would love to were friends aren't we " i smiled at this tall purple haired boy and his girlfriend with long pink hair and their friend with blue hair ..._

_they arrived at a party and stuff got bad people was shoving booze in my face and saying ease up rin you wanna be are friend don't you ? and trying to get me to take pills and saying hey they make u feel good rin you're so emo why don't you let us help u come on they all started to crowd around me pulling and tugging at me pieces of my clothes and i got pulled into a room with a boy with black hair and gold eyes he was smiling devilish and looking at me he pushed me into the bed and pinned my wrist above my head and started to kiss me roughly down my neck i was yelling LET ME GO LET ME GO only to get my mouth covered and to feel him sneak his hand up to my bra ._

_(she woke up in the middle of the night screaming let me go let me go )_

i woke up to a familiar voice saying "RIN RIN RIN RIN WAKE UP " i sat up to see rinto and kaito standing over me worried exspersions they slowly sat down rinto staring at me in worried manner mumbling something to himself kaito just looked at rinto as if making a decision i didnt realize that i was crying untill i saw little droplets falling on my comforter i couldnt explain it because my head was a fuzzz with all of this i couldn't understand any of this what does it mean maybe it was just a nightmare .i got up with rinto and kaito on ethire side of me and we all ended up sleeping in the living room i took the couch rinto took the love seat kaito slept on the chase lounge and i did not have another night mare instead i simply just slept .

BEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEEEEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

I jumped up and realized all the events that happen and managed to convince myself that it was just a nightmare . i woke rinto nee-chan up then kaito-chan and ran up to my bed room grabbing my outfit throwing clothes in the process in the floor an stormed out with my bow in hand grabbing my wallet and my hair down and pulled it up quick and grabbed and a orange and my glasses and ran out of the house yelling see you later loud enough to wake the neighbors sadly i did lol .I arrived quickly at my school 5 minutes to spare and placed my bow on my head and saw yuuma .

he turned around and i glomped him on the back having or as in his words forcing him to give me a piggy back ride he turned his red face around and said

"rinny ~ u wanna piggyback ride i am guessing ?" i answered back with a huge grin and a small nod

so he took his arms and wrapped them around my legs and hoisted me up to his ribs so i could see over all the people because i am actually short and yumma calls me fun size miku just squles because she believes yumma looks so cute with me as we were walking along we just discussed what we have done over break and i told him about my dream and he told me about random stuff wich lead to a debate over wich is better oranges or tuna miku ended up silencing us when she heard that we both agreed that leeks were the worst possible...

Eventually he gave telling miku that they are horrible she went on drooling at me and yumma and started going on and on about how we look like an older brother and little sister and some anime show when she finishes her rant she looks at me and smiles and says "hey rin " i thought to myself shit just got real she used my name not nickname oh shit oh shit

I guess miku saw my face and said quickly "SHIT DIDNT GET REAL rin it's just len-sama is staring at you..."

OH yeah miku loves len to the max she kind of observes him from afar ~she is stalking so don't be hatein ~lol

i replied "i didn't know huh weird i sure as hell shouldnt be his next target lol im to weird for him and apparently i am emo but i am not see miku i have friends i looked at yumma who was to busy staring down len with all the hatred in the world i guess len felt the daggers pointed at him because he looked away a little amazed .I know yuuma can come off as silent but when he is with me and his/our friends he is really talkative but lately he has been a bit quite hmmm i wonder what it could be ...

YUUMA'S P.O.V

THAT LEN GUY WAS LOOKING AT MY** RINNY** and with rinny being so close to me i could feel the softness of he thin legs they felt nice against me my face started to get red why did i have to be so prevy when it comes to rinny poo i know she is pretty and not only that she is adorable !

all in all I

LOVE

HER

MY

RINNY

POO!

And i am kinda like her friend zoned with her now but i get super jealous when she talks to other people so i will be the only one she wants to talk to but miku already realized this and she put me in my place wich did not feel to good but i havent let rin see my other personality wich is kinda like len but it only comes out when i accendently get a kiss and it is bad so i have a personality disoder but i do turn into a player every once in a while

just to ease the way i think about rin to bad she wont look at me that way and whats even worse is her older bro hates me to death i don't get why i mean me and rin met when we were 4 and instantly became friends but her brother has a worse complex than me but rin moved away for 1 year and when she came back she didn't remember me wich was a heart breaking experience to hear and see so i just built up from scratch with her .

Oh well i guess i can ask her a couple of questions about her past i wonder if her dream has something to do with it i mean it was pretty graphic anyways probley does . i got snapped out of my thoughts when rin wiggled her hips signaling that she wants down so i guess i will just drop her down maybe or ignore it and keep on moving ahead to our destination to class we go .

I felt like being a little bit weird so i just started singing "to class we go ~to class we go ~"

it was a bit fun because when we arrived rin was all flustered and it was cute i dropped her and you could her soft feet thud on the ground .

to be continued .

* * *

><p><strong>hey I am back don't forget to review pwease!<strong>

**did you like it have a good day !**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey its goofy bunny just wanted to say sorry because I did not update earlier !**

**please update thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>You wanna love me huh?<strong>

**chapter 5**

**Rins pov**

I felt my feet hit the hard ground .Heat had risen in my face from yuuma he is always trying to embarks me hmmph!i pity yuuma's future girlfriend. wait! has he ever had one ? I wonder... and what about len will he try to threaten me like he did to that yuki girl form last year ?the heat in my face had been exchanged for a fear I was as white as a ghost I couldn't help feel fear giveing me a spanking for not helping that person cross the street yesterday but I am innocent I did nothing wrong !

I was in front of the door when I looked up at yuuma he had concern and confusion written every where on his handsome face. I gulped and headed to the door and lightly twisted the knob and continued my way through the agonizing journey to my seat . I took one quick look around the class but nowhere in sight was len I let out a breath that had beged to be freed from the time I felt at ease.

Until I saw a shadow looming over me when I looked up I quickly I sucked that breath back in and I guess it was funny looking because he just laughed at me and started to draw attention to us when I looked at him with pleading eyes begging him to shut the fuck up he stopped and began to hand me a note and to my surprise it was not one of those "_make-out inventions"_.

it was just a simply note that asked if I would meet him after school today at the cafe' down the road so I just nodded leaving him to leave me alone but of course being the jackass he is stood there and smirked cross his arms across his chest . until the sensi arrived and told us all to take our seats and to leave miku staring at me with confusion all over one thing was for sure I did not want the gossip qunne getting ahold of this one .

As class droned on after about and hour of math almost heading into the next period when I was called to the office for good knows what only to find a really not happy old man looking at as if judging if he should continue with what was going to happen or just turn around and leave I think he should just leave because he does not even know me nor do I know him so can he just go the fuck away I am not in the mood .Oddly he kind of resembled my dead dad with dark blue eyes and yellow/blonde hair except he had balding spots all over his head and did not have a warming aroua instead it was replaced with a cold icy one .

I silently walked toward the chairs to take a seat before I could even get seated. the principle strode toward me with a grin spread widely across his face that seemed to lighten the stare down me and the grandpa were having towards each other he stopped in the middle of us and turned to him and spoke in a firm but questioning voice as if he still was not sure . " are you sure this is your grand-daughter ?"

his reply was cold and filled with hatred "Yes my darling missing grand baby even prettier than the last time I saw her she is the spitting image of her mom my daughter in law wich who sadly died I just came to wish that upon her death I would meet their kids and since I found them I am just ecstatic" his words weren't as happy as his fake tone that changed from hatred but I just remained silent until I was aknolweleged by the two strange men I looked at the old one who had a fake smile stuck on his ugly face he looked at me daring me as if to say "If you say anything _I will kill you"_.

the principle looked at me and smiled and said "hello rin-chan it seems we have found living relative of your family looks like you and rinto-kun are not the only living members of your family Isn't that great ! this here is youko-kun your grandpa amazing isn't it he was on your dads side so please be good to your grandpa rin-chan we have called rinto he should be arriving anytime now lets just wait for him okay ?"I nodded proceeded to sit down until the older man my supposed grandpa came towards me and spoke in a firmed but surprisingly clam voice ...

"I have been looking for you _libeling_ and your brother rinto your grandma will be very pleased to know she has a beautiful granddaughter and to know that we can actually have a family agine after your father left us. You will also have new siblings you will soon meet them .

When I turned my head I saw rinto looking shocked yet confused at that time I mirrored that look we just sat there looking at each other until we were cut off with him opening the door to the office then his exspersion changed when he approached me and the imposter his face exspresed a pissed of rinto. he stopped as the principle acknowledged him and turned to the imposter and spit venom in his words as he spoke saying "I want nothing to do with the family do you fucking understand youko! I thought we would wait until rin was out of school why the fuck did you come now what the fuck !"

I looked at him then rinto and satrted to question him with my gaze why , am I part of this and rinto nee-chan knew about this !

I just stood there watching them bicker back and forth until the principle Gulped loud enough for the U.S to here . they both quit and he began to speak ."Well it seems that you guys know each other? And , I have arranged from you and rin to stay at their house since we were informed you were living by yourself with your older brother rinto-kun so we have taken into consideration about your lifestyles and your way of supporting eachother so we just would like you to allow your yuoko-sama to be a caretaker we have come to da deal on your behalfs I am going to apologize for not getting your options in the choice but we decided to put our self in your parents positions and this conclusion will not only still allow you to live on your own but will be putting two more people in your house okay ?Glad this was all settled and you are to be excused for the day if you please go get your stuff and please . "

I turned around to find the imposter waiting for me and rinto all I had to say was

WHAT

THE

FUCK

WHY!

I walked up to the door and passed the imposter like he was a no one to me and was going down the hall when I saw miku doing something that I wish I had not seen her do at

all...

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong> **am back please review what do you think about miku what did she do ?**

**bye have a good day I think I am going to update on the weekends at least 1 chapter** **have a good day !**


End file.
